Monster Cards Attributes
Monster Cards Information Monster Cards information can be edited through using the files located in the data.dat where all the game information, including the card names, effects, attack, defence, levels and types are located. As well as some card images, game images and many more excluding the sound and music, which would be found in the voice.dat files. card_prop.bin This file contains the attributes of the monster cards. With this file, you can access the attack, defence, types, attack modifications, and attribute as well as the amount of stars the cards have. By extracting this file and opening it up, you'll see a lot of hex values etc. Each card has its own offset which could be searched for, to demonstrate, I'll use the offset 0000083A. This offset belongs to the monster Summoned Skull. Now, the hex editor should jump to this position. These values are the values that contain the attack, defence etc. Easier way to remember them are these little pieces of text. * DD - First 2 defence * AA - First 2 attack * TY - T changes type, Y modifies attack * AS - A changes attribute, S modifies stars If you still don't understand the meaning of these, here's a visualization of what each one of these mean. * Defence * Attack * Type/Attack * Attribute/Stars (Level) Now, as you can see, these are the hex values, in hexadecimal. Converting these from hexadecimal to decimal will give you the attack and defence number. Try converting these values and you'll see the numbers of both of these on the card. From here on out you can use a decimal to hexadecimal converter. When typing your attack and defence points, make sure to use 3 numbers, or the hex number will return as 3 characters instead of 2, leaving you in the position of having to run over to the next hex value which will most likely ruin your game. The defence hex value is 78. Now, lets go ahead and convert this to decimal. Summoned Skull has a defence of 1200. So you multiply the decimal by 10 and you'll get the defence points of the original card. If you want to change this value, simply convert the decimal to hexadecimal and you'll get the hex value to replace those two numbers. Open the game and the value of the defence will be changed. However, the attack points work in a different way, and does not calculate and convert the same way as the defence points. Attack Points Attack points are added up using a simple method. The image below visualizes the hex value associated with the amount of points, followed by an explanation of how the hex amount is calculated for your attack. Download the English Spreadsheet here! The attacks are added up, working from the left to the right. As mentioned above, the first to rows of the attack points are added up, they are used in the AA hex code. The last colored row, are used in the Y section of the TY. Here's a little example of how it's done. Let's say I want my monster to have an attack of 2000 points, I add up 720 (also known as 9 in this case) and then a 0 since I don't want more added from the third row. So I get 90 as a hex value, this should be added in AA (So 78 90 31 4C). Now we need to add the final row into our little code for Summoned Skull. Go ahead and add 1 to the 3'1' (Which was added by default.) Save the file, import it into your Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos game using one of the file extractors, with this, you can replace the card_prop.bin, and once done, return to your game. Now, your game should look like this. Defence points are the simplest to do, use points of 000 (3 numbers) and convert it to hexadecimal. So if you'd want to have a defence of 2000, simply use 200 and convert it to hexadecimal from decimal, and you'll be on your way. Category:Monsters Category:Information Category:Documentation